Tails' New Legendary Ranger Powers (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: My first crossover fanfic with Sonic Boom meeting Power Rangers. Well, Tails has Ranger powers, at least. Based on the Sonic Boom episode Circus Of Plunders. When Tails runs away and Sonic and the others get trapped by a circus owner, who will save them? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Sonic, Sonic Boom, or Power Rangers. All rights go to their respective companies and associates. The one-shot is mine, and comes from an idea from Skye Prower 2016. Having said that, some of the dialogue within might be verbatim from the episode that it's based on.**

 **So, here we are again! Like the last two requests from Skye, this one is focused on a Sonic Boom episode, mostly Circus Of Plunders. It does contain one of my favourite jokes in the Sonic Boom show where Sonic said that capable was his middle name, and Knuckles said that he thought that Sonic's middle name was "The". Made me laugh. Anyway, this is a crossover between Sonic Boom and Power Rangers where Tails gets a Super Megaforce morpher and several Ranger keys. Like always, I hope that you guys enjoy it. I'll meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

Sticks, Amy, and Knuckles were in the canyon, fighting off another one of Eggman's robots. This time, it was a large, squid-like robot. The team fought it off well, but Eggman was still staying in the fight.

"How do you like my new Octopus Bot?"

Sonic, appearing through a hole in the canyon that Eggman's robot had smashed through, ran up and shook one of the robot's tentacles before running circles around it, causing it to get tangled up.

It did soon untangle, and Amy ran at it, being greeted with one of the other tentacles that swooped down to try and attack. It missed twice, then on the third time, Amy swung her hammer to knock the tip of the tentacle away.

"Huh?" Eggman said, looking at the damage. He then shook it off and chased after Sticks, who used her better agility to climb and jump quickly up some platforms before executing a back-flip, causing the tentacle that chased her to impale the top of Eggman's robot.

The evil doctor growled and commanded the tentacle to be pulled back out, soon moving to attack Sonic as the blue hedgehog ran around, dodging everything which caused Eggman to speak. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you would stop moving around."

"Sorry! I can't hear you!" Sonic said, soon stopping his run. "I'm too busy running circles around your squid bot!"

"It's not a squid! It's an octopus! Can't you tell by the size of the tentacles when compared to the head?"

Tails then spoke into the communicator. "Sonic! My new laser is ready to go, and I have a clear shot at the spider bot!"

"It's an octopus!" Eggman said. "An octopus!"

"Tails, have you even tested that thing yet?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, don't worry!" Tails replied from his place. "It'll work!"

Tails then fired the laser, which came out as a yellow beam. Instead of hitting Eggman, like he'd intended, the laser ricocheted off of several cliff's around Eggman's robot before hitting the broken tentacle piece that Amy had smashed earlier, causing that piece to hit a group of boulders on a high cliff.

The boulders soon fell off, and Tails gulped as they rolled down, soon reaching his friends. Sticks jumped over one, landing on it and rolling along with it as Knuckles began punching them away before a large one steamrolled him into the ground. Tails, flying his plane, attempted to rush at Eggman but was knocked away by one of his robot's tentacles.

Eggman attempted to gloat, but was cut off as Sonic jumped onto the back of the machine and yanked out several wires, causing the Octopus Bot to fall where it was, leaking oil everywhere.

Eggman floated out with his Egg Mobile, turning around. "Next time we do battle, learn your cephalopods!"

As he took off, Tails successfully landed his plane, walking over to his friends. "I'm sorry, guys. I... I don't know what happened..."

"I do," Amy said. "Your new toy almost got us squished by those boulers."

"It must have malfunctioned!" Tails defended.

"I did tell you to test it, dude," Sonic pointed out.

Tails nodded. "I know..."

"Maybe it didn't malfunction," Sticks said, moving close to Tails. "What if he's one of those sleeper agents? Like a mole, but disguised as a fox! A fox mole!"

She then moved and placed her hands on his cheeks in an attempt to pull his face off, but doesn't succeed. Despite Tails' protests, she didn't stop until Sonic stepped in and pulled Sticks away.

"Give it a rest!" the blue hedgehog said to sticks. "He-"

"No, Sonic," Tails sighed. "They're right. I put you guys in danger. I almost got us all killed..." He then looked down. "I... I need to go..."

He then went back to his plane and hopped in, beginning to take off. Despite Sonic's calls to him, the yellow fox took off his headphones. "I need to get my things ready... I've been working on them for months..."

Back at the canyon, after Tails had left, a large truck with several attached trailers arrived through the canyon, and out popped a Mobian dog with grey fur, orange eyes, and a red suit with black top hat. He'd introduced himself to them with his name of T.W. Barker and talked about his Circus Of Wonders.

"I need some people to help," he said. "Most of my performers got sick. And I don't want to disappoint those poor children..."

"Not the children!" Amy almost wept.

"So, how about it?" Barker asked. "Will you help me?"

"Of course we will!" Amy said, with Knuckles and Sticks looking excited by the prospect.

"Speak for yourself," Sonic said to the pink hedgehog, turning back to Barker. "Sorry, but we're not interested in performing like trained animals." He then looked over to the two stunt bears. "No offence, guys."

The two bears shrugged it off, and Barker did the same. "I understand. The training for it is long and rigorous. Not that you're not capable-"

Before he could finish speaking, Sonic ran some circles around him and smiled. "Excuse me, but Capable is my middle name."

"I thought that your middle name was The," Knuckles pointed out.

"I just hope that your guys can keep up with us," Sonic smirked at Barker. "I'm in. We all are."

"Wonderful!" Barker said. He then pulled out a small remote, pressing the red button on it. As he did, one of the trailers popped open, revealing a large circus tent with white and purples stripes. Barker smiled and turned back to Sonic and his friends. "I'm happy to have all of you helping me."

"Hold on, there's one more," Sonic said, talking to his communicator. "Tails, come in. We're joining the circus!" After no response, Sonic grew worried. "Tails? You there, buddy?"

Tails didn't respond as his headphones were on one his work desks. He himself was at his main desk, picking up a phone-like object with a slot above the numbers and what looked like a design of a pair of crossed swords attached to the top. He then looked down at the briefcase on his desk, seeing a bunch of keys and nodding to himself. "It's time..."

Back at the circus, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks had done a performance for an audience. Sonic ran around in a large sphere, Amy was a sad clown, Sticks dazzled the audience with a high-flying trapeze act, and Knuckles drew the short straw by being launched headfirst out of a cannon.

Soon, the audience had gone home, and Sonic and his friends were smiling as Barker walked up to them. "You all did really well. I'm impressed."

"Yep," Amy nodded. "Great job, everybody!"

Sonic, still in the sphere, was stretching his legs out as Barker came up to him, with the blue hedgehog speaking first. "That was a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime."

"I'm glad that you agree," the circus owner smiled. He then moved forward and shut the door to the sphere, locking it up with a key.

Sonic ran to the door and kicked at it before growing angry. "Just what the heck is all this?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention," Barker chuckled as the other three were thrown into cages, which were soon locked. "You see, my old performers weren't sick; they got away from me. And when I heard about your little group, I set this trap up myself, and you walked right into it. Hook, line, and sinker."

"We'll get you back for this!" Knuckles said.

"Of course you will," Barker smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention the generous benefactor who helped me with this!"

"Eggman..." Sonic grunted. "How dare he..."

"Actually, he didn't help me directly," Barker said. "The idiot left up a commercial for the Sphere of Fear, so of course I had to buy in."

"Well, that's one less butt to kick," Knuckles said.

"You can't hold us here forever!" Sonic said, bouncing around in the cage before landing down, holding his head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that it's unbreakable," the circus owner smirked. "Good luck trying to escape. Oh! I forgot to mention that whilst Eggman didn't help me capture you, he did give me a little insurance policy."

Barker then snapped his fingers, causing an army of Eggman's robots to appear from the crowd bleachers that were in the tent. The army grew larger, but a bigger surprise was that a robotic version of Sonic himself appeared.

"Ignore what I just said," Knuckles growled.

"What is that?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Eh, it's just a prototype," Barker said. "Nothing to be worried about. Eggman was kind enough to let me use this for a test drive."

"Does it have a name?" Amy asked.

"Metal Sonic!" Barker replied.

"How original..." Sonic muttered.

"Eggman didn't really help you at all, did he?" Amy asked.

"Let a guy have his fun, will you?" Barker replied. He then commanded some of the Moto-Bugs to circle Sonic and his friends. "Ah... this will be brilliant! I'll do what that dumb doctor couldn't! Soon, the whole world will be my circus!"

Before anything else happened, a mysterious figure appeared through the roof of the tent, having cut a hole in it. When said figure landed, he turned, revealing himself in a shining silver costume and holding a dagger.

"Who is that?" Sticks asked.

The figure turned and used a pistol of some sorts to blast off the locks on the cages, letting Sonic and friends free. "This is wicked!" Sonic claimed, running with it as he rejoined his friends.

Sonic, Sticks, Amy, and Knuckles then begin fighting the robots, with the silver figure taking on Metal Sonic. As regular Sonic and friends fought off the other robots with ease, Metal Sonic was having better luck, slashing his claws at the silver saviour and causing sparks to fly.

Groaning from the pain, the figure backs off long enough and pulls out a phone-like object. He then pulls out a key with a small red figurine attached which folded its legs up. He then spoke.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" he said, placing the key into a slot on the phone. "Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

His suit then changed from silver and black to red and white with a gold motif surrounding it, his helmet switching from the X-shape it had to a red one with a star as the visor. He then raised his hand to summon the Zeo sword and fought Metal Sonic once more.

Sticks, seeing this, moves towards the now red figure. "Need some help?" she briefly asked, not waiting for an answer as she struck at Metal Sonic. The red figure shrugged and fought alongside her, but soon Metal Sonic got the upper hand and overpowered the two.

The Zeo Ranger, now having enough space from being pushed away, pulled out his morpher again, this time with a key of a blue figurine that appeared to be wearing a skirt. He placed it into the slot as he spoke. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He then transformed from the Red Zeo Ranger to another form, only without the skirt that was on the key. "Blue as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

He moves to attack Metal Sonic once more, but the tides turn when Metal Sonic lets out a burst of energy, glowing bright blue and speaking. "Looks like I can access new forms too."

The Ranger, knocked away from the explosion, pulled out a navy blue key. He then spoke once more. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" He then morphed into the Navy Thunder Ranger, summoning his weapon with a blue pincer on the end of it.

He used it to attack Metal Sonic, but got knocked back once more from Metal Sonic's new form. Through their fight, Tails changed forms several more times, becoming the White Dino Thunder Ranger, the Mystic Force Wolf Warrior, the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, the Gold Samurai Ranger, the Red Megaforce Ranger, the Blue RPM Ranger, the Magna Defender, the Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, and finally, the Red Mystic Ranger.

Whilst fighting off Metal Sonic in Red Mystic Force form, the Ranger's head turned to see Barker running. The Ranger turned to Sonic. "Hey! He's getting away!"

Sonic nods and heads back inside the sphere, running after Barker in it before jumping out and trapping the circus owner in the sphere. As he does this, Tails turns to Metal Sonic and knocks him away before Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks join.

Knuckles holds Metal Sonic down as Amy walks over with her hammer. "Nobody replaces Sonic," she said, smashing the robot's head in with her hammer.

"Aw," Knuckles teased.

"Don't even start," Amy warned.

As it ends, Tails does the Mystic Force pose. "Mystic Force!" he called out as Barker began speaking.

"Let me out of this thing!" Barker demanded. "I command you to!"

"Oh, shut it," Amy said, hitting the cage with her hammer. The sound of the blow reverberated within the sphere, causing Barker to cover his ears from it.

Sonic and the others then walk over to the Ranger. "Hey, thank you for helping us out, whoever you are."

"No problem, Sonic," the Ranger said.

"How did you-" Knuckles started.

"Allow me to explain," the figure said, stopping Knuckles from speaking.

The Ranger then took a breath and reached up to undo the straps on his helmet, taking it off slowly. He shook his head and smiled as Tails was revealed to be in the suit, still wearing the Red Mystic Force suit.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Tails!" Sonic smiled. He and the others ran up to hug their two-tailed friend. "We missed you!"

"Your new powers are awesome!" said Knuckles. "They really helped us out!"

Tails smiled as the hug stopped. "Thanks, guys. I'd been working on them for months, and I knew they'd come in handy at some point."

Sticks then nervously walked over. "Tails?"

The yellow fox turned to her. "Oh, hi, Sticks. You okay?"

The badger nodded nervously. "I'm sorry for the double-agent mole thing... and for trying to pull off your face..." She then giggled. "I guess you're a triple agent with your new powers and stuff."

Tails smiled and hugged her as Amy spoke. "We're sorry we got mad about the rock-slide."

"It's no biggie," Tails said. "I'm just glad that I was here to help." He then powered down, becoming normal Tails again. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Don't just leave me here!" Barker cried from his cage.

"Oh..." Tails said. "I forgot you were here."

"What do you want, Barker?" Sticks asked.

"Please... let me go..." he said, sobbing. "I'll be good... I promise I'll be good. Please, don't leave me here."

Sonic looks back at his friends. "Team huddle," he said.

They all huddled together and began speaking in hushed tones, low enough for Barker to not hear them, before breaking from the huddle, with Tails speaking. "We'll let you go, but under one condition."

"Name it," Barker replied.

"You have to keep your word to be a good guy," Amy said. "No more kidnapping for your circus, no more buying robots from Eggman, nothing. Understood?"

The circus owner nodded. "I agree." Amy then walks over and smashed the lock to the sphere with a hammer, smashing it completely and allowing Barker to step out. "Thank you."

"Remember to keep your word," Tails said.

Barker simply nodded, getting back into his circus truck with the two bears and driving away. Tails chuckled and headed back to his plane with the others. "Let's go home, guys."

The others agreed, taking their friend's plane back to their homes, getting some well-earned rest. As Tails slept, he smiled to himself as he looked at his morpher. "I've got one more person to show this off to..." he said to himself before going to sleep.

The next morning, they all go to Meh Burger to celebrate another victory. As they eat, Zooey comes over and smiles. "Hi, guys."

"Hey," they all replied.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"No problem," Tails said.

"Thank you," Zooey smiled, sitting down and seeing Tails' morpher. "Is... is that what I think it is?"

Tails nodded. "Yep. It's a Super Megaforce morpher, complete with all the Ranger Keys. Want to see it in action?"

"Yes please!" Zooey replied.

Tails smiled, turning his head. "Hey, Dave!"

"What?" the Meh Burger flipper asked.

"Can I show off my Ranger powers to Zooey?"

"Just as long as you don't use any weapons," Dave said.

"Thank you!" Tails said. He then leans down to the side of his seat and picks up the case full of Ranger Keys, picking out six at random. He then grins, changing first to the Overdrive Mercury Ranger, the S.P.D. Green Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, the Black Alien Ranger, the Red Turbo Ranger, and finally the Jungle Fury Purple Ranger.

"That's so awesome!" Zooey said, standing up to hug him.

"Thanks," Tails blushed, powering down.

"With these new powers, Eggman doesn't stand a chance!" Sonic spoke.

Sticks raised her cup. "To Tails, the Two-Tailed Power Ranger!"

The others laughed in agreement before continuing to eat their food, with Zooey smiled and sitting close to Tails. The yellow fox smiled as his friends appeared truly happy for him. And if they were happy for him, why shouldn't he be too?

* * *

 **And that's another request knocked out of the park. It's my first crossover story, so I apologise if it's a little bit off. But I had fun writing it, as I always do. I'm having more fun with writing these days, and that's been kinda missing from me for a while. Hopefully it continues, and I hope that Skye enjoys the story. See you all next time for more Cyber Riders. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
